


Who did this?!

by 4ever_yours2



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Set after 7x10, Rick arrives back in Alexandria only to see Negan waiting for them





	

Rick sat in the backseat, holding his right arm up upwards, conscious of his injury. Rick couldn't help wondering what in the hell that thing was. His mind too dazed to realised that they had arrived home sooner than he thought. The gates were pulled back and Rick groaned in annoyance, this isn't what he needs right now. Waiting for them, _for him_ , was Negan and his merry men. "Rick!" He sung out as rick got out of the car "H- who did this?!" Negan yelled once he saw Rick's bloodied hand. A scan over his body "Who and where?!" He repeated. Rick just stared at him "Nobody harms my property and gets away with it!" Negan yelled "Now who?" Rick didn't want to say, they just gained a new ally, Negan saw this hesitation. He grabbed Gabriel "Either tell me or I'll bash his skull in" A glance over at Gabriel "The group at the Junkyard"  
"Leader?"  
"Jadis"  
"I'm going to kill her" he stated as he let go of Gabriel. He wanted to protest but he couldn't. Negan angrily got into one of the cars and to Rick's horror, motioned him to join. Reluctantly he got in. "I will kill this bitch! Bash her fucking skull in" He grabbed Rick's face "You don't touch what is mine" He let go and started the car then sped out of Alexandria.  
The car came to a screeching halt when they arrived at the Junkyard. Negan jumped out as Rick slowly got out "Where is Jadis?!" Negan screamed out. A few people came out, to see what the commotion was. "Are you the leader?" He questioned one as he pointed his bat at the woman. She just stared at him "Where is she?!" The bat was pointed at another "You-"  
"Who are you?" A voice unknown to Negan asked, he looked up and saw her "You're the leader" he stated  
"Yes" He charged at her, knocking her people away from him. "How dare you?" He swung the bat as soon as he was close enough and Rick flinched. "How could you?!" Another swing, Rick still watched. One of her guards tried to grab him but he knocked her off and swung at her. Rick decided it was time to stop the man "Negan" he spoke when he was beside the man "Negan" he tried again, in a stronger voice.  
"What?" He replied angrily  
"I think she has had enough" Rick gave a quick once over to the girl lying half dead on the ground.  
"You're right" He stood up "I need answers from this bitch!" Rick grabbed his arm "I think they've had enough" Rick knew he shouldn't have touched Negan but these people have had enough. A slow glance was given to the hand on his arm then the gaze moved to his eyes "Step back Rick" Negan said slowly and dangerously. Rick stepped back. Jadis was on the ground, glaring up at Negan. Once close enough he lifted the bat up and swung it down and it made contact with her head with a loud smack. Rick flinched and looked away as Negan continued. "Don't touch what's mine" he yelled to the group. He walked away from her dead body and placed his arm around Rick's shoulders pulling him towards the car. In that moment Rick knew that without the Junkyard or the Kingdom, his family is doomed.


End file.
